Love Doctor
by Kodelaine
Summary: Hungary wants to join a Military team, and needs an exam before joining. Little does she know, a certain Albino is her doctor, and things soon get naughty. PruHun oneshot, smut, smut everywhere!


An old RP between me and Ganontheumbreon! I was Hungary, and she was Prussia, I hope ya'll like it.  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

Hungary sat down on the doctors table, shivering and pulling her gown over her knees. All she wanted to do was join Germany and Prussias Military team, not get felt up by some damn doctor. Hopefully they sent her a female doctor, at least. "Who's next?" A voice called as the door opened. A certain albino stepped out, his calm expression turning to lust as he saw her. "Oh, hallo, _Fräulein..._" He purred, smirking at her and stepping closer.

She blushed slightly, not realizing he was her doctor. "P-Prussia get out you _idiot_, where's my doctor?" She hissed, pulling her gown over her crotch slightly."You're looking at him." He chuckled, stepping in front of her and smirking down at her. "Don't be scared, I'll just do my job and let you be on your way, _dear._" She turned a deep red, growling and staring up at him. "W-what? T-there's no way in_ Hel_l i'm letting _you_ touch me..!" She said, pulling away from him slightly.

Prussia rolled his eyes, staring down at her with an amused expression. "Alright, then I guess you can go home. There's _no_ other doctors around here, you know." He said, still staring down at her. She sighed, looking back up at him. "N-no, you said I can join I just... C-can't I wait until there's a different doctor? _A-a woman?_" She added quickly, shivering again.

"But there aren't any female doctors!" Prussia said, rolling his eyes again. "Either hurry up and let me examine you, or not join at all." He said, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "Fine..." She mumbled, sighing and looking away, her face still a deep red. "W-what _exactly_ are you going to do to me..?" She mumbled, glancing up at him shyly.

"Haven't you _ever_ had an exam before? I'm just going to look your body over and test to see if everything works properly..." Slipping on a pair of gloves, he gently helped her lay down on the table. "Y-you're going to _what?_ I-I don't want you touching me..." She breathed, turning her head to the side so she couldn't see him.

He rolled his eyes, staring down at her body. "Suck it up." He said, scoffing. She blushed, yelping as he trailed his fingers down her stomach. She quickly closed the gown, blushing as she tried hiding her crotch. His hands slipped up to her chest, holding back a chuckle as he gently squeezed her breasts, pulling her gown down slightly. poking and prodding them, occasionally brushing against her nipples.

She bit her lower lip, her face a deep red as she shook slightly, trying to hold in a moan that was building up inside her every time he touched her now fully hardened nipples. His hands slipped down to her hips, teasingly tracing along her thighs, and then up to her crotch. He smirked, chuckling and staring down at her face. "Well, I can see your breasts are working just fine." He purred as he brushed her nipple again.

She blushed, trying to stop shaking and relax, glancing down as his hands trailed towards her crotch. "S-stop saying awkward things, moron..." She mumbled, glaring at him. He chuckled, still tracing his fingers along her lower regions, pulling up the gown slightly and smiling. "Oh, I didn't know you _shaved..._" He purred, smiling at her coyly.

She yelped slightly, glaring up at him angrily. "W-what did I just tell you?" She muttered, glancing away as he trailed his fingers across her cleanly shaven pubic region, smirking slightly. "You've got _such_ a beutiful body, Liz..." He muttered, smiling at her. She blushed, looking away and sighing in annoyance. "J-just _hurry up and finish._" She breathed. The Albino nodded slowly, trailing his fingers down to her lips, slowly spreading them and peeking at her entrance

She blushed even more, glancing away and biting her lip, mentally cursing as she realized how wet she had gotten down there, praying he didn't notice. He slowly teased her entrance, pressing his index finger into her warmth, trying to hold back a moan as her heat engulfed him. She yelped slightly, closing her eyes and shaking.

He slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb, slowly sliding in a second finger. "Does this feel okay? It doesn't hurt at all?" He asked curiously, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her soaking wet cunt, feeling his fully hard cock press against his boxers. She moaned softly as he rubbed her, shaking her head and glancing up at him. "N-no, it doesn't hurt..."

He nodded slowly, removing his fingers from her and noting how wet she had gotten, smirking slightly. "You know, katzchen, we've got about ten minutes left, and i'm done... Maybe we could spend the next few minutes doing something different..." He added, smirking at her. "P-Prussia are you _sure_ you're a doctor..?" She mumbled, jumping slightly as he pulled his fingers away from her. "J-just let me go..."

"Come on, doctors can have fun too... I'll be pleasuring you with _just_ my tongue and fingers." The albino's fingers traced her sides, and the smirk on his face didn't fade in the slightest. She groaned slightly, blushing and looking away, sitting up slightly and slowly nodding. "F-fine, just make it quick..."

Prussia instantly bent down, chuckling and spreading her legs, slipping his tongue against her wet, lower regions and letting out a soft moan. She jumped slightly, gasping and covering her mouth, trying not to moan. His fingers lightly scratched along her thighs as his tongue swirled around, slowly pushing past her entrance.

She moaned loudly, bucking her hips and staring down at him, watching him slowly fuck her with his tongue, lapping up her fluids eagerly. She moaned as he brushed against her clit, staring down at him lustily and panting slightly. "P-prussia _p-please_, you can fuck me, _please..._" She begged softly, staring down at him.

He pulled away, chuckling softly. "_Oh~?_" He purred, immediately standing up, grabbing her hips and pulling her up, pulling her off the table and sitting her down on the floor. She yelped as he grabbed her, staring up at him. "Relax love, that way I can fuck you hard and deep..." He purred into her ear as he pulled his coat off, pulling his pants down and smirking at her.

She gasped, blushing and staring up at him, panting. "Y-yes, please... I-I can't take it anymore, I want you to fuck me, _please..?_" She mumbled, staring up into his eyes, her own clouded with lust. Without another word he pulled his boxers down, rubbing the head of his cock against her slit before plunging in, gripping onto her shoulders. "Ahh, you're a bit tight..." He muttered, quickly pushing his entire cock into her.

She whined, eyes wide as she stared up at the ceiling, moaning loudly and grinding against him. "O-oh God, _G-gil..._" She purred, slowly closing her eyes, moaning softly, trying to adjust to his size. He started to move, panting softly as he slowly began thrusting in and out. "Hungary..." He breathed, overwhelmed with ecstasy as he began quickening his pace.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "P-please move faster, I-i want you to fuck me _raw._" She groaned into his ear, nipping it gently. He moved faster, panting shamelessly at this point, sinking his nails into her soft skin. "Oh mein _Gott..._" She moaned loudly, shaking and gasping, the feeling of his body grinding against her clit sending her over the edge, causing her to tighten up around him as she released.

He came as well, groaning loudly and falling into her chest, panting. "Mmm..." He purred, slowly pulling out and laying down next to her. She panted slightly, slowly opening her eyes and smiling over at him weakly. "M-maybe you _are_ a doctor..." She mumbled, smiling weakly. He chuckled, pulling her close.

"I don't _actually_ have a license." He said weakly, smiling. "The other doctor was off today, and _someone_ needed to give you an exam..." He said, smiling at her weakly. After pulling their clothes back on and having a heated exchange over the Prussians words, they soon walked out of the room, the only difference being Hungary's hair had become tangled and messy, her face a slight red and that Prussia had a bag of ice over his eye.


End file.
